JonTronShow
Jonathan "Jon" Jafari,' (Born March 24, 1988)' also known as JonTron, is a YouTube user, widely known for his lets-plays/reviews of retro/odd/bad video games. Biography Jon Jafari started his channel on August 31, 2010 with his 2-part review of Daikatana, under the name JonTron, usually posting videos on YouTube and/or Normalboots.com. Since then, he has refined his videos, as well as upgraded in production values. On July 18, 2012, he and Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson started a new shared gameplay channel named Game Grumps. However, after about a year of working on Game Grumps, he eventually quit to return to his YouTube channel, and was replaced by Danny "Sexbang" Avidan as Arin's cohost. Jaques Jaques is the name of Jon's robotic bird, who assists Jon in filming his videos, or, in most cases, criticizes Jon. He spent a brief period of time fighting in a war of unknown origins. Jaques, being a cybernetic bird, is equipped with lasers in his eyes, a teleporter, and the ability to morph into a falcon. He also has the ability to reconstructe himself after an accidental deaths that occurs, whether by a self-given paradox, or his lasers being reflected back at him by Jon over a copy of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Malkovich Malkovich's relation to Jon is unknown, and not much is known about him in general, although he seems to be of European origins based on his accent/speach breaks. However, he has starred in both of his public access television show, which Jon had displayed on his main channel. In Malkovich's Gaming Game Show, it is revealed that Jon had been impersonating Malkovich to keep him protected while he was in stasis in the Himalayas. He is also revealed to somehow be the key to the human race's victory in the war with the Randors. ''Game Grumps '' logo depicting Jon and Arin being very grumpy]] In mid-2012, Jon and his friend Arin Hanson started a joint gameplay / Lets-Play channel where they play games that are typically less than par. This was inspired by ''Continue?, another show on Normalboots.com. This channel was widely loved by both fans of Jon's original channel, and Arin's animation channel, Egoraptor. Jon's run on Game Grumps lasted almost a year, until, in June 2013, he left Game Grumps at the request of his fans to continue work on his original channel. Soon after he left, he was replaced by Danny Sexbang, one of the members of YouTube channel NinjaSexParty, who currently works as Arin's cogamer, and a part of the Steam Train, another group on the channel consisting of Danny, Ross "RubberRoss" O'Donnovan , and occasionally by Arin himself. Whether he will return to work with the guys again is unkown. Personality Jon is known for his quirky personality, never really taking anything seriously until the situation calls for it. Hes also known to have a bit of a temper, usually shown when playing any angurism-inducing games. Gallery Coming soon! List of Episodes *Daikatana (N64) *Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness (PS1) *Top 10 Mario Party Mini-Games *Top 10 Boss Battles In Games *Joe and Mac (SNES) *Top 10 Mario Kart Tracks *Sonic R (Sega Saturn) *Top 6 Scariest Things In Gaming *Top 6 Worst Bosses *Dino City (SNES) *My Sims Kingdom (Wii) Feat. PeanutButter Gamer *Castlevania Adventures (Gameboy) *Top 10 Nintendo Overworlds *Mighty Max (SNES) *Starfox Adventures (Gamecube) *Monster Bash Starring Jonny Dash! (DOS) *Aquaman: The Battle for Atlantis (Gamecube) *Monster Party (NES) *Bubsy Games (SNES), (PS1) *Star Wars: Kinect (XBox 360) feat. The Compeltionist *Top 10 Most Necessary Sequels *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (XBox 360) *Birdemic: Shock and Terror! (Film) *King's Quest 4 (DOS) *Birdemic: Shock and Terror! (Film) *Continue? & JonTron: Drunkstravaganza! *Hercules Games (DOS, NES, Gameboy, PS1, Genesis, SNES) *Goosebumps! (TV Series) *Home Alone Games (NES, SNES, PS1, Genesis) *Bootleg Pokemon Games (NES, SNES, Gameboy Color, Gameboy Advance) *Foodfight! (Film) Feat. Continue? *Conan the Barbarian (Commodore 64, DOS, NES, Xbox 360) *Takeshi's Challenge (Famicom) Jon Jafari Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers